kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Issaries the Concilliator
Issaries the Concilliator is a heroquest, where the quester enters the godplane to assume the role of Issaries, the Talking God in order to reconcille two clans against all odds. Myth *In order to be able to attempt this heroquest, you will have to learn the secrets of the myth first. You can read the full myth in game, from your lore screen, or in the book Storm Tribe. Benefits If you successfully complete this heroquest, you can ask one of the following: * Make the quester stronger, (Improves Bargaining, Leadership and Magic skills) * Improve your relations with a clan, cult or outsiders, * Improve your trade routes, * End a feud, * Learn about Dragon Pass (areas of your map will be revealed) or another myth. Additionally, the successful completion of this heroquest will reduce the threat of banditry for about 3 years. Additional Note: You can acquire two treasures here, so it may be prudent to carry two Spirit Fetches to exchange for them. The Quester There is no restrictions to your choice of quester for this quest. Nevertheless, keep in mind that Issaries worshippers will have a better chance at succeeding. You will also be given the choice to send other worshippers to take on the role of Urox, and Lhankor Mhy. Worshippers of these two deities would be preferable. Sending extra worshippers requires more magic, and the three will be in danger should something go wrong. If you don't choose to send two other devotees along, you will have to convince the gods themselves to come along with you. Walkthrough To convince the gods to come along, if you didn't appoint two other worshippers: *Tell Lhankor Mhy you will kelp him find the Truth if he comes with you. *Tell Urox there is chaos to fight, and he will come along. The heroquest: *"People have forgotten how to make maps of the secret places." (if this fails, pick "..mistrust...") * Let Storm Bull fight alone. * Go to the Long-Noses, no matter who follows. (You will loose nothing from asking the Digging Stick people for a treasure, they may give it to you, or they may not.) * Go talk to the Big-Teeth immediately. * Ask the Knowing God for help. * "The Long-Noses must accept that some of them will be eaten.", then "The Big-Teeth must only attack weak and sick Long-Noses." * If you don't want your quester to get hurt, give him a treasure (he won't accept the treasure you gained from the Digging Stick people), or else choose any of the options, and your quester will be hurt. (The helpers you may have brought to fill in for Urox and Lhankor Mhy will not get hurt by this, though.) Dialogue On the first screen, you will have the possibility to choose the benefit you are aiming for (the text will very depending on how many worshippers, if any you have etc): After this, you will have a choice as to whether to bring more people from the clan to take on the roles of Lhankor Mhy and Urox. If you do not, you will need to convince them to come with you. Convincing Lhankor Mhy: Convincing Urox: Pinpointing the problem: When Chaos gets in the way: Meeting the Digging Stick people: Note: You can receive the Board of Nails here. You may convince the Digging Stick people to give it as a gift, otherwise they will take another treasure in trade for it. Meeting the Long-Noses: Meeting the Big-Teeth: At the meeting between the two clans: After the meeting: Note: You can gain a treasure from Paratur, but he requires an item equal in value. He will not accept a Board of Nails (You can receive this item from the Digging Stick people earlier in this heroquest). Trying to give him his own treasure (gotten from a previous heroquest) will only make him mad, and hurt your quester. Successful Resolution: Note: *The successful resolution text will vary depending on the reason you went on the heroquest. *If you didn't exchange treasures with Paratur, the quester will end the heroquest wounded. Treasures Depending on the success of your choices, you may earn two treasures here: *Board of Nails *Tiger's Eye Necklace Category:Heroquests